The present invention relates to a plug for closing an aperture in a panel and in particular to a plug for closing and sealing an aperture in a panel.
It is known to provide a plug for a panel aperture comprising a plate portion and a plurality of resilient legs which depend from the plate portion and which can be snap-engaged through the aperture in the panel so that the plate portion is drawn onto the panel and substantially closes the aperture. Hitherto, the legs have been partially sheared from the plate portion so as to leave gaps in the periphery of the plate portion which reduce the effectiveness of the seal achieved by the plug.